


Please have Mercy on me.

by SataNyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mention of characters other then Mercy, Character Death, Character Study, Coming back to life, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Mercy Meta, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: A theory of how Angela "Mercy" Ziegler works in Overwatch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon complacent not an AU but just me filling in on some plot holes of her abilities compared to other healers in game. 
> 
> I'm also Pharmercy trash so ofc I included that as well. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Beta'd by Lunari because my OW Wife is fucking bae and I will fight you if you disagree<3 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and or yell at me on here or Tumblr :)!

Mercy was on the field to keep her teammates alive. It was her job. It was her very reason for being. To save the lives of the innocent. To temper the pains of the world in it’s evolving. To help patch up whatever wounds came into existence that she could. She knew since she was young this was what she wanted to do. Being in the field dodging attacks as she attached her Caduceus staff’s beam onto her allies and casualties alike. It didn’t mean anything to risk herself so long as she could help others. So no one would have to deal with a life like hers if she could help it. 

 

Of course she knew as an intellectual that it was impossible to save everyone. Death was a thing you could not reverse. Unless she got to them in time. It had been ingrained in her head very specifically on why she had to be able to assess the situation and decide if she had gotten to them in time or not. A brief memory of Gabriel flashed in her mind and she suppressed a shudder. The implant just behind her ear kicked off the sensors she had programmed herself with perfect notification speed.before flying across the field to mend McCree as her Halo registered a rise in heart rate and a drop in blood pressure. 

 

“Thanks, Doc,” A quick hat tip and McCree rolled across a doorway while the Caduceus beam stayed with him until the red flashing warning that broadcasted around his silhouette in her contact lenses disappeared. A glance around and she turned to look at the wall so her eyes could have a momentary rest from all the information her mind was processing while she was out in the field. The Halo system was a necessity but still a heavy strain on her but one she dealt with accordingly. 

 

It was one of her more intuitive creations and the only one in existence; made to work with her, and only her. Of course something similar had been created and implemented in her efforts to save Genji in order to have his own body act correctly. What was expected of the herself and the ninja was vastly different, yet in theory and function, very much the same. The way the programs she created worked was impossible to function for any two people the same way. It’s what made it so revolutionary. It’s what gave her the power to revive others while giving Genji the ability to channel the spirit energy he did for his dragon. Apparently being one with the Dragon had required nerves and the ability to feel one’s body and various pressure points to an acute degree. Nothing like what Angela had predicted but easily fixed when Zenyatta of all people came and spoke of his concerns for Genji’s abilities. 

 

The fact she was a genius was a gift that she absolutely refused to let go to waste. She started on this path of life when she was young, this need to invent new ways to heal and repair. The Halo System was not her first invention but the most impressive to those that knew about it. Most just assumed it held her com and connected her to the Caduceus Staff. She was never told what exactly they thought connected the two or why, but Angela never made it a point to correct them. It was none of their business so why bother? It was also why she had no blueprints for her work. There was no hard evidence or instruction anyone could steal, much like Talons usual M.O. Or a way for supposed colleagues to steal and warp her life’s work for their own gain every again. While the nanites were for the public, her Valkyrie suit and her Halo System was not.  

 

A jolt surged through her body at a sudden influx of information and Mercy was once again looking around until her gaze locked on the unbalanced vitals of Lucio, Reinhart and Pharah through a small network of turns and walls. A mumbled curse and she strapped her staff across her back and unholstered her pistol, running for her team while making sure to take enough time not to get injured herself. Of course none of Talons heavy hitters had shown up yet but she wouldn’t put it past the splinter cell to call in reinforcements for this fight. The moment she was able, her wings enabled and she bent her knees to have an easy landing once she was pulled closer to her targeted teammates. 

 

Mercy cursed her luck. Once she was in range their vitals all went haywire. Ducking to the side to avoid being targeted herself, she pulled out her staff and mentally calculated the amount of nanites that she would need. She knew she wouldn’t be able to heal them in time with the oncoming fire. She would have a moment after the fire stopped if she was lucky and Talon didn’t trickle in on an attack to pull off her resurrection of her three closest teammates. The only two were the ones that didn’t need her currently; Jack and McCree who were nowhere close. The maximum range on her Halo was a good distance and still their silhouettes were nowhere to be seen. The silence on the com’s did nothing to reassure her either. 

 

Another curse and Mercy closed her eyes before pressing her back against the corner of the alleyway she had ducked into. Then she waited. The sound of Reinhart’s hammer slamming into the ground with a battle cry made her flinch while the Halo used less and less brain power to function at the loss of her friends vitals. Belatedly she thanked the gods that she had reprogrammed the Halo System to keep it from constantly going off at this time with alarms. The moments between death and being able to get back to them had proved almost too much in the past and was quickly changed. . 

 

A shaking breath, Lucio was the next one to stop giving input. A few more precious seconds and Angela’s eyes flew wide open when she realized her Halo hadn’t dropped in the energy it was taking to run anymore. Pharah was still in the air! A sharp breath and she was running and just when she got around the corner she stumbled over her own steps and watched as Pharah plummeted to the ground along with the amount of time she had to successfully revive her team. “NO!”  She yelled and connected the caduceus’ healing beam onto her. 

 

As she used the guardian angel motion of her suit, she stumbled again at the sudden lack of vitals. Her beam glowed but didn’t connect anymore and Angela felt her stomach plummet. A quick glance behind her and she gauged the distance almost in a panic before throwing her hand in the air. A burst of nanites pulsed out of her and instantly attached to every downed member of the team. Her mind raced through every scan she had ever had of them. Every exam, every damn note she could possibly have on the members of her team flashing through her mind as she rushed to mimic them and rebuild and repair all the damage done. 

 

This was the most terrifying moment of any mission for Mercy. Especially in hostile environments. The hyperfocus that came with resurrecting her teammates left her in a vulnerable daze. Or as Jack, Ana, Jesse and every other shooter on her team described it. Wide open.  Usually the more tank like members were there to shield her but Reinhart was currently out of commision. As she directed the nanites through the process and focused on the most vital organs and systems of the body first, she briefly registered a bullet flying close to her face. Her bangs fluttered as nanites went on autopilot healing the skin that had split open from the shot.  A moment later familiar arms were wrapping around her before she was propelled into the sky. 

 

“Status report Mercy!” The voice echoed between her com and her ears. A few blinks and her caduceus staff whirred to life tethering her to Pharah as they flew. A glance around and the angle allowed her to spot McCree and 76 flanking their current attackers, while the other two of their team oriented themselves and instantly got back to work escorting their payload. “Everyone is in order! The mission continues.” As soon as it was clarified the arm around her waist tightened a fraction before releasing her as the Valkyrie wings activated. 

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily that had been the only hiccup the mission had encountered. Jack had just enough helix rockets to destroy the oncoming assault after Jesse had managed to stun them. Leaving the rest of the escort obstacle free. As soon as the omnic-human settlement received their supplies the Overwatch team was out. Called back to the plane that would take them back to base in Illios. 

 

As everyone started to remove the more bulkier weapons and armor from themselves Fareeha was curling around Angela’s back. Strong dexterous fingers instantly hitting every tensed knot on the doctor's neck. A groan and the blonde swayed on her feet before she leaned against her girlfriend's chest. Twisting somewhat and she kissed the underside of the Egyptian woman's jaw. “Danke, Meine Liebe.” was whispered before the hands slid down her back to rest on her hips. Holding her there.

  
“It was a close call today Angela.” The chiding tone of voice had the medic flushing slightly.  Only to have arms the hands wrap around her as the taller woman bent her head down to hide her face in her neck. The armor made Fareeha bulkier than she was but still, they managed to fit together like puzzle pieces. “Do not think I did not see the graze the bullet left across your face as it healed. I am my mother’s daughter.” A roll of her eyes at the Amari hawk-like eyesight and Angela laughed. “Of course not.” One soft kiss and the two pulled away just enough for the medic to spin on her head and hug Fareeha back as well with her arms going around her shoulders.  Angela couldn’t help but hum and smile as the Halo System registered the increase in Fareeha’s heartbeat. 


End file.
